


Welcoming 'LuLu'

by Jay_isnotokay



Series: Ashton's Princess Posse [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is kinda dumb in the beginning, Daddy Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sex Toys, Sub Luke Hemmings, but he comes around, that was probably obvious tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_isnotokay/pseuds/Jay_isnotokay
Summary: “Wait, I’m not the only princess?” Luke asked almost offended-sounding.“No, of course not, baby boy. Michael and Calum have been my princesses for months now.”~Or Ashton finally gets to have Luke in the way he wants him.





	Welcoming 'LuLu'

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first post on ao3. I’ve written smut before, so I hope my writing skills are up to ao3 standards lmao

“Luke! There’s a package at the door for you! If you’re not down here in the next three seconds, I’m opening it myself!” Ashton yelled up the stairs.

Luke scurried down the stairs quickly, sending Ashton a small smile as he came down.

"Thanks, Ash!" Luke said in a rushed tone, grabbing the medium sized box from Ashton's hand and running back upstairs.

Ashton stood in silence, in shock of what just happened. With a cocked eyebrow, Ashton walked to the living room to join Michael on the couch.

"Dude, the weirdest shit just happened." Ashton started. The blonde didn't advert his eyes from the TV screen, and Ashton sighed but stayed silent.

"Well, are you gonna tell me or what?" Michael asked after a while of silence.

"Oh, you were listening?" Ashton asked, shocked (things were really shocking him today). Michael nodded like it was obvious that he was listening. "Well, Luke got a package today-"

"Sounds pretty normal to me." Michael shrugged.

"Let me finish!" Ashton replied, "Anyways, when he came down to get it, he shot me a weird look, snatched the box from me, and ran off. It was... weird."

"Well, maybe you should check on him. Make sure he's not smuggling drugs or anything." Michael shrugged again. Ashton snickered.

"Okay. Thank you, Mikey!" Ashton said sarcastically. and Michael rolled his eyes. Ashton blew him a kiss in response, just to piss him off.

Ashton went upstairs, trying to keep quiet as he didn't want scare Luke in case he was doing something. Ashton was gonna get to the bottom of this mystery of Luke. Because if Luke  _was_ doing something,  _what_ was he doing? Usually, Luke would open his package in front of everyone, regardless of what it was; why did this one have to be such a surprise? Ashton stopped midway up the stairs, hearing some random noise that he couldn't quite make out; it was a human noise for sure, but what kind of human noise was it?

Ashton flipped through his mind, thinking of what it could be. He knew that, whatever it was, it was repetitive but not downright annoying. But Ashton trudged on, determined to find out why Luke was acting so strange. Luke never did stuff like that; he was too polite to snatch things, he was too clumsy to run down the stairs and  _not_ fall, and he was too whipped for Ashton to send him such a small smile.

It was no secret that Luke had a thing for Ashton; he practically wore it on his sleeve. Ashton absolutely adored Luke's infatuation with him. Luke would always go out of his way to make Ashton happy with him. Ashton wouldn't lie, he milked this priviledge all the time by making Luke do the simplest of tasks, such as getting Ashton something to drink or passing Ashton a remote that was literally two inches from him. Luke always did it, no matter how ridiculous it was, and he never complained it either. It was nice.

But Ashton was still determined to figure out what was up with Luke. He neared Luke's door, the weird, unknown, human noise getting louder and louder. Ashton was still trying to put the pieces together for what it could be. All he knew was that it was 1) human, 2) repetitve but not annoying, and 3) he was fairly certain that he had heard it before. Then, suddenly, it hit him.

It was  _moaning._

Ashton mentally facepalmed for not getting it earlier (it was literally so obvious!), but that knowledge didn't stop him. Ashton kept walking towards Luke's door, now wondering what Luke was doing to make himself moan as loudly as he was. Sure, Ashton could take some educated guesses, but he wanted to be 100% sure.

Ashton made it to the door of Luke's room, standing there almost stupidly as he wondered what his next move should be. So Ashton pressed his ear against the cold, wooden door, because he didn't want to scare Luke by just barging in.

He couldn't lie, hearing Luke's needy, whiny moans was getting him hot and bothered, and he could feel his jeans becoming tighter and more uncomfortable. It kind of weirded him out. He really,  _really_ liked Luke, but he was still Ashton's best friend and it felt kind of wrong to be getting hard to this.

That is, until he realised that Luke was getting off for the same exact reason Ashton was.

Luke was hard because of Ashton, Ashton was hard because of Luke (what an accidentally mutual thing, huh). And how did Ashton know, you might ask. Well, because Luke wasn't just moaning, he was moaning Ashton's name.

"Mmm, fuck, Ashton..."    

 Ashton stood there in disbelief. He literally  _had_ to figure out what Luke was up to. So, very, very slowly, he opened the door to Luke's room, and quietly walked in, shutting the door gently behind him.

And ther Luke was, sprawled out over his bed, fucking himself with a purple dildo. Ashton didn't know how to feel; he was literally watching his best friend get off to him. Ashton somehow tore his eyes away from Luke to see the box that started this mess was torn open on the floor, packing peanuts strewn all over the place.

And suddenly, everything made sense. Luke was acting weird because there was a dildo in the box. He ran downstairs so Ashton wouldn't have time to inspect said box. He snatched it so Ashton wouldn't open it. He ran back upstairs to use it, and he gave Ashton that small smile because he was embarrassed. Ashton had finally cracked the code!

Now, Ashton should have probably left once he'd solved the mystery, left Luke to his own devices, but the hard-on in his pants was getting almost impossible to ignore. And besides, he couldn't leave in the middle of the show, could he? So why not let his prescence be known?

"Ahem, Lukey?" Ashton cleared his throat, internally smirking.

If Ashton thought Luke running down the stairs was fast, he'd clearly never seen an embarrased Luke throwing a duvet over himself. Luke stared at Ash with a worried look on his face as Ash stood in front of the door with an obvious tent in his pants.

"So um," Luke started, his voice shaky, "how much of that did you see or hear?"

"Enough. Why didn't you tell me you got off to the thought of me?" Ashton asked, walking towards the bed almost intimidatingly. Luke's eyes got significantly wider as Ashton neared him; it was almost like this was a horror movie, Ashton was the murderer, Luke was the victim. Ash couldn't help but laugh extremely quietly at that analogy, but continued his journey towards Luke anyway.

"Okay, Ash. I think I know where this is going, and I'm really happy about it, I swear. But, could you not walk towards my bed so menacingly? I'm...scared." Luke said quietly, pulling up the duvet to cover his nose. Don't get him wrong, Ashton really did try his hardest to  _not_ laugh, but, alas, Ashton let the roar of laughter escape his throat.  

"You know, it's a lot harder to be mysterious and sexy when you make me laugh." Ashton chuckled. he heard Luke laugh, which made him laugh harder, which turned into a whole laughing fit. Which, in turn, made Calum mad because he was trying to sleep, which made him knock on the wall and tell them to shut the everlasting fuck up. Ashton apologised for their "indencies" and continued his "sexy mysterious" facade.

Ashton finally made it to the bed, sitting on top of Luke's lap once made it there. Luke's face went a bright red as he giggled almost nervously.

"You never answered my question, Lukey," Ashton said, seductively, before bending down and whispering in Luke's ear, "why didn't you tell me you got off to the thought of me?"  

Luke let out an uneven breath, and Ashton smirked at the affect he had on Luke. Ashton got off of Luke, taking the duvet off Luke's naked body. Ash reveled in the sight; Luke had the body of a god, and Ashton needed a moment to process it.

"Fuck, you're so pretty." Ashton whispered. Luke blushed a deeper shade of red, wanting to hide from Ashton's strong gaze but not knowing where to go.

"Thank you, Ash." Luke gasped.

Now, Ashton prides himself in having the most self-control in the band, some may even call it a talent, but most of that self-control had flew out the window at this point. He had to _get_ his hands on Luke in the next ten seconds or he was sure he was gonna die.

So, Ashton lazily started toying with Luke's nipples, smirking when he heard Luke's breath hitch.

"Tell me, what were you thinking about, LuLu?" Ashton ordered nonchalantly, dragging his unoccupied hand up and down Luke's stomach.

"I was thinking about you." Luke answered as he caught his breath, "Your long fingers inside of me. I was-fuck." Ashton let his hand graze slightly against Luke's tip, causing Luke's hips to buck forwards.

"Come on, baby boy. Finish your sentence." Ashton let his hand graze against him again, a little less gently this time. Luke quietly whimpered before continuing his sentence.

"I was-shit-imagining that the dildo was you fucking me." Luke moaned out his answer, making Ashton smirk again.

"Were you now? That's a bit naughty, don't you think?" Ashton asked. Luke nodded, eyes shut tightly. Ashton tsked at him, "Use your words, Lukey. I don't want to punish you on our first time together."

Luke swallowed thickly, "Yes, it was naughty. I'm sorry, Ash."

Ashton shook his head in a condescending way, almost like Luke had broken an obvious rule, "Uh uh, what do  you call me?"

Luke paused, confused as to what Ashton was getting at. "Um, daddy?"

Ashton groaned, any self-control he had (which wasn't a lot at this point) disentegrated into nothingness as he pressed his lips to Luke's roughly. Luke moaned into the kiss, his hand running into Ashton's hair and gripping it tightly. Ashton groaned again at the sensation flowing from his scalp.

"Fuck..." Ashton mumbled when they pulled apart. He admired Luke again for a little: his lips were cherry red and swollen from kissing, his eyes were glassy, and his hair was disheveled. Ashton imagined he looked about the same.

"Ash-daddy, you're wearing too many clothes." Luke whimpered, the denim of Ashton's jeans rubbing against him uncomfortably.

"Oh baby boy, I get to call the shots here. But, if you ask nicely, I might do what you want." Ashton said authoritively. It didn't surprise him that Luke was into the whole daddy kink thing, too; Ashton almost kind of expected it.

"Please, daddy, take off your clothes. I want to see you. I want to  _feel_ you." Luke whined.

Ashton didn't know this was even possible, but he felt himself get even harder then he already was. He was just as desperate, if not more desperate, than Luke to get his pants off. But, to keep up this vibe that he had going on, he started with his t-shirt, removing it painfully slow. He watched Luke suck his bottom lip between his teeth at the sight of a shirtless Ashton.

"You like what you see, darling?" Ashton asked with a cocky tone. Luke nodded eagerly. "Words, baby."

"Sorry, daddy. It's gonna take some getting used to." Luke apologised.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'll let it pass since it's our first time together. But, next time, I won't hesitate to spank that big fucking ass of yours." Ashton warned, undoing the button on his jeans.

"Next time? You mean, we're gonna do this again, daddy?" Luke questioned excitedly.

"Of course. I don't think I could handle not being around you any longer." Ashton admitted, pulling down his jeans until he was only in his boxers.

"Holy hell, daddy. I always knew you were big, but I didn't know you were  _this_ big." Luke gasped, practically drooling at the sight of Ashton's clothed dick. Ashton smiled at him, palming himself slightly. "Hey, um, daddy?"     

"Yes, baby boy?"

"Can...can I suck you off, please?"

Ashton nodded his head so hard, he's surpised that he didn't give himself whiplash. Luke sat up eagerly, yanking down Ashton's boxers. Ashton's cock sprung out of the fabric, leaking more precum than it ever had before.

"Eager, are we?" Ash chuckled, Luke just darted his tongue out to lick at Ashton's tip. Ashton sucked in breath, in shock and pleasure, as he pushed Luke's head towards his dick. "Go ahead. You wanted to suck me off, so do it."

Luke let out a little whimper at the sudden dominance in Ashton's voice, but doing what he was told regardless. He wrapped his lips around Ashton's tip, tongue swirling around it. Ashton groaned loudly, his hand gripping Luke's hair roughly.

"Fucking hell, Luke." Ashton moaned, tugging at Luke's scalp. Luke let out a quiet moan, sending vibrations through Ashton's cock. Ashton's jerked his hips involuntarily, making Luke gag and pull off him. "Oh shit, sorry baby."

"It's okay, daddy. I liked it. Do it again." Luke said before going back down on Ashton. As much as it pained him to do so, Ash pushed Luke's head away.

"Ah ah ah, wo calls the shots here, darling?" Ashton asked, pushing Luke's head up to look him in the eyes.

"You do, daddy. I'm sorry." Luke rasped as a dick was just down his throat. 

"Well, enough of this then." Ashton sighed, sitting down the bed, making Luke whimper. "Don't whine, you're lucky I'm not punishing you right now."

Luke was feeling sly, mishievous even, and, like a goddamn wolf, Ashton could fucking  _sense_ it. He just knew that Luke was gonna say something snarky, but hot at the same time. Ash didn't know if he could suddenly read Luke's thoughts because they've been friends for forever or because of the situation they were currently in. Whatever it was, it was kinda nice. 

"What if I want to be punished?" Luke whispered in Ashton's ear, Ashton biting his lip because, _shit_ , that was hot.

"Then maybe I'd give you what you want. But, I won't. Because I'm still not punishing you." Ashton stated in finality. Luke quietly whimpered, chewing his bottom lip. "Now, I want you on your knees. Face down, ass up."

Luke followed Ashton's orders, poking his ass in the air to tease Ash a little (which worked but Ash will never admit that). Ashton took Luke's asscheeks in each of his hands, kneading the flesh slowly, Luke groaning in delight.

"You've got such a big ass on you. I wonder how you squeeze into jeans sometimes." Ashton wispered. Luke bit his already abused lip at Ashton's compliment.

"Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, baby. See, look how nice it is to be polite. You should be like that all the time." Aston spoke mindlessly.

"I am polite, daddy." Luke interjected.

"Oh really? With the way you've been acting, I'm not so sure that's true." Ashton said, rubbing a dry finger over Luke's rim.

Luke yelped, "Fuck, I'm polite, daddy! I am! Shit, please..."

"Please what, darling?" Ashton asked, knowing the answer but wanting Luke to beg for it. Ashton bent down and darted his tongue against Luke's rim. Luke gasped and pushed his ass against Ashton's face, making Aston pull back.

"Please, daddy. Please fuck me." Luke whimpered. Ashton tsked at Luke again, really wanting him to beg.

Damn, Ashton was more sadistic than he originally thought.

"Hmm, it doesn't really sound like you really want it. You know, I could just leave you here and jerk off in the bathroom." Ashton said, kneading Luke's ass once again.

"Fuck, daddy, please. I need it! I need your big, thick cock inside of me, tearing me apart. Please, daddy, I need it so bad!" Luke begged, rutting his hips to find some (any, really) friction.

Ashtom fucking lost it. Between Luke's begs, Luke's desperateness, and this raging hard-on that he'd managed to have for fifteen minutes straight, Ashton had to give his dick some kind of attention. Otherwise, he was gonna explode, and not in a good way.

"Okay, okay. You've convinced me, Jesus." Ashton breathed, sitting on his knees, He placed his hands on Luke's hips, rutting against the crack of Luke's ass. "Considering you were fucking yourself earlier, I'm assuming you're already stretched, correct?"

"Yes daddy! I'm already prepared and ready for you to wreck me." Luke groaned, his voice already sounding fucked out. "Before you ask me, the lube is on the floor next to the bed."

Ashton rolled his eyes at Luke's smartassy tone, but decided to let it go as he needed to be in Luke, like,  _yesterday_. He leaned over the edge of the bed, swiftly grabbing and opening the lube. He put a fair amount of the sticky substance in his hand (let's be honest here, it was way too much. he really did not wanna hurt Luke), and slathered it all over his achingly hard cock. Ashton moaned a little louder than he anticipated, his neglected dick finally getting the attention it so rightfully deserved.

"Daddy, if you don't mind me asking, how big are you exactly?" Luke asked quietly. Ashton chuckled lightly at Luke's sudden shyness.

"It's bridging over eight inches , so I'll say eight and a half." Ashton said nonchalantly, "I've got half an inch on Michael, and he's eight, so yeah, eight and a half."

Ashton smiled proudly as Luke's eyes went huge.

"How do you know about Mikey?"

"We've been in a band together for nearly eight years. Did you expect me not to know?" Ashton said sarcastically.

"Well yeah, considering I don't even know. Mikey doesn't seem like the type to just disclose that kind of information."

Ash sighed, he knew this would come out sooner or later. Ashton shook his head, smirking as he leaned down to whisper in Luke's ear, "Oh doll, you're not the only princess I have."

Luke choked on air when the words came out of Ashton's mouth. He craned his neck to look at Ashton.

"Wait, I'm not the only princess?" Luke asked, almost offended-sounded.

"No, of course not, baby boy. Michael and Calum have been my princesses for months now. I wanted to wait a little longer for you though, but I guess our time came sooner earlier than I anticipated." Ashton explained, still rocking his hips against Luke. "I would love to get you all together in one bed, making all my princesses feel good at once. Would you like that, LuLu?"

Luke's breath got caught in his throat, "Yeah, daddy. I'd like that a lot."

Ashton chuckled quietly at Luke, making a mental note to set up that scene one day. The thought made Ashton groan as rutted against Luke's ass.

"You want it, baby? All you have to do is tell me, sweetheart." Ashton whispered in Luke's ear again. Luke shuddered before answering.

"Yes, daddy! I want it! I  _need_ it!" Luke yelled almost. Ashton moved away from Luke's ear, lining himself up with Luke's hole.

Slowly, but suddenly, Ashton pushed into Luke, drawing a long moan out of Luke. Ashton groaned as his ridculously hard cock was engulfed by the heat of Luke.

"Fuck..." Ashton drew out the word, watching Luke grab the sheets in pure ecstacy.

Ashton bottomed out, his mind swarming with  _LukeLukeLuke_ ,and Luke's desperate moans could send him over the edge by themselves. And Luke was so fucking tight , it was almost too much for poor Ash.

Ashton didn't know how long he was gonna make it.

"Fuck, you're so fucking big." Luke whimpered breathlessly. "Ash, move please."

"What do you call me?" Ashton said through gritted teeth, drawing his hips back excruciatingly slow. 

"Shit sorry, I call you daddy." Luke breathed.

"Good boy." Ashton smirked sinisterly before snapping his hips back into Luke without warning, smiling when Luke yelped in surprise. Ash gained a steady rythym now, slamming into Luke roughly.

Being in Luke was...a lot. He was so warm and tight, and Ashton couldn't get enough of it. His brain was clouded with thoughts of only Luke, and Ashton wanted to just let go. But he knew he couldn't, determined to make this last as long as possible.

"Shit, daddy. I'm close." Luke groaned, gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white.

"Are you? Let go then, baby boy." Ashton grunted, having a plan in mind. He buried himself deep inside of Luke bent down to whisper again, "I'll make you cum again, princess."

Ashton's warm breath as he said his words to Luke set him off. Luke came in long spurts all over the duvet and his stomach with a yell of "daddy!".

"Shiiit, daddy." Luke groaned. Ashton smiled at as he pulled out. "Wait, where are you going?"

"No where, doll. I just want you on your back." Ashton ordered, stroking himself lazily as Luke did as he was told. Once Luke was flipped over, Ash took it upon himself to play with Luke's nipples again, knowing how sensitive they were.

"Fuck, daddy. I'm getting hard again." Luke whined. Ashton sent him a small smile, rubbing his nipples a little less gently.

"Good, baby boy. That's what I want to happen." Ashton said nonchalantly (man, he will never understand how he is so good at this tone), "I'm gonna fuck you the way I want, now."

Luke released a shaky breath as Ashton positioned himself between Luke's legs, lining himself up with his entrance. Slowly, Ashton pushed into Luke, both of them groaning unison. Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton as Ash bottomed out again, his blunt nails biting into the skin of Ashton's back.

"Fuck, Luke, you're still so fucking tight." Ashton breathed, thrusting shallowly into Luke. Luke let his mouth fall open, dragging his hands up and down Ashton's back.

"Daddy, shit, deeper please." Luke cursed under his breath as Ashton stilled inside of him. Ashton smirked, thrusting into Luke again with no warnings, "Fuck! Daddy, you're too fucking big."

"Thank you, baby doll." Ashton thrusted, brushing Luke's sweat-matted hair from his forhead before bending down and kissing him softly.       

Ashton was panting softly with every thrust in Luke, feeling every bit Luke engulfing him. Ashton could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm, but he held off, vowing not to cum before Luke had again (quite the gentleman he was).

"Fuck, daddy! Harder, faster!" Luke begged, letting his arms fall from Ashton's back and onto the sheets. He gripped the duvet tightly between his fingers, arching his back as Ashton followed his orders.

Ashton sped up his thrusts, trying to purposely avoid that spot inside Luke that would make him go crazy, just to tease him. Luke moaned, aggravated at Ashton's relentless teasing; he almost wanted to curse him out for it, but he  _physically_ couldn't. Ash smirked at him when he eventually realised what Luke was thinking.

"Aww, doll, you're mad because I'm teasing you?" Ashton asked in that same condescending tone. Luke nodded before whimpering out a quiet yes.

"Please daddy, hit the spot. I need it, please." Luke begged, craving release desperately.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Ashton let a hard thrust of his hips, aiming directly for Luke's sweet spot, finish his sentence.

"Fuck!" Luke practically screamed, making Ashton smirk at him almost sinisterly.

"Jesus, baby. Such a potty mouth." Ashton tsked at Luke after a particularly rough thrust.

"Shit, sorry daddy." Luke whimpered.    

"Don't be sorry, I think it's hot." Ash grunted.

Luke's moans became louder and louder as Ashton's thrusts got sloppier and sloppier. Ash didn't know how much longer he was gonna last; Luke just felt so fucking good. It was becoming more and more impossible not to cum. But, from what Ashton could tell, it was getting harder for Luke as well.

"Fuck, Ash, gonna cum!" Luke practically yelled. Ashton ignored Luke's little slip up- hell, he could barely process- and fucked Luke harder into the mattress, chasing his own orgasm whilst also trying to give Luke his.

It only took Ashton a few thrusts to make Luke cum all over himself for a second time. Ashton let out a throaty groan before he climaxed, burying himself inside of Luke. He kissed Luke's neck lazily, before pulling out slowly.

"Ash, that was the best sex I've ever had." Luke sighed, the sudden emptiness feeling odd to him. "I feel like you've stretched me to no end."

Ashton giggled as he got off the bed to fetch a wet cloth, tapping Luke's thigh before he walked away. When he came back, Luke hadn't moved an inch-he was just lying there, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh hell, I've broken Luke!" Ashton exclaimed as he walked towards the bed to clean Luke up.

"Yeah, it sure as hell sounded like it!" Michael yelled from downstairs.

Ash rolled his eyes as he threw the cloth he used on the floor. He crawled into bed with Luke and wrapped his arms around him.   

"You know, Ash. I think I might be in love with you." Luke adnitted, his voice just above a whisper.

"Aw, LuLu, I love you too, princess." Ashton whispered back, running a hand through Luke's hair, "Don't tell Cal or Mikey, but I think you're my favourite princess of all."

"I heard that you little shit!" Calum yelled through the wall.

"Have you been listening through the wall, you creep?" Luke yelled back.

"Well, the walls aren't exactly thick, Luke."

"Mate, we were whispering."

"Besides the point! Ashton, watch your back. Anyway, I'm going to at least try to get some sleep without Luke's porn noises in my ear."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Anyway, you really think I'm your favourite?"

"Yeah, I knew you would be, though. That's why I waited so long." Ash admitted sincerely, kissing Luke's cheek, "I wanted our first time to be special."

"Okay, scratch my statement from before; I  _know_ I'm in love with you." Luke fake-sobbed, wiping away a faux-tear.

Ash giggled a kissed Luke again, his hand still going through Luke's hair. Luke smiled once they pulled apart, resting his head back down.

"Oh, and Ash?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Could you please set up that scene with all four of us? It sounds hot."  

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Comments and Kudos are appreciated :). Feel free to follow me on Twitter or Instagram: @/jay_isnotokay


End file.
